UN the night and the music
by hawkeyelover15
Summary: spoiler sorda for the episode UN the night and music a HM fanfic chapters and chapters to come will be continueing past the episode it's not ment for mature adiunces right now but soon will be
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this kind of a spoil for un the night and music I am using mostly only scenes with hawkeye and Margaret in them because to me this episode seemed to be very HM in a way I am also switching up the lines a bit to make it fit so that's why I chose it R&R please feedback is welcome if it good or bad I like the harsh stuff makes me figure out how to write better well enjoy later chapters up soon **

UN the night and the music

Chapter 1 everyone knows

Hawkeye sat at the desk in post op reading a chart when Mr. pier O'Hansen walked in as B.J wheeled a patient to OR ,he spotted Hawkeye and sauntered over to him.

"_Can I talk to you for a moment doctor Peirce?" _

"_Sure" _

"_Uh … captain, when we were in the mess tent I sensed that uh you were not happy with the attention major Houlihan was giving me "_

"_Margaret and I are just friends ,have yourself a hell of an evening "_ that broke his heart to say that because he wished it wasn't true, he started to have feelings for her very deep feelings. Over the past year and a half he and Margaret had become very close friends, they confide in each other, console each other, been through hell together she was just his world she changed so much since her divorce and everyone is delighted with the woman who came out from hiding under the army gold coloured oakleaves and joined into the little fun the doctors bring into that dismal place, Hawkeye, may even be in love with her.

"I see"

"Uh, you don't look very happy for a guy who's about to feel the earth move without the aid of artillery"

Pier hesitated to respond " Uh, can I talk to you in private"

They walked inside the door into Klinger's office, shutting the door behind them they walked slowly over to Klinger's desk.

"Captain under normal circumstances I would be over joyed at prospect of spending an evening with major Houlihan "

"But?"

"Uh her intentions only serve to me with a an embarrassing, frustrating situation "

"S'the matter you married?"

"Uhuh I'm afraid not" he took a deep breath as he was about spill his issue to him when Hawkeye cut him off.

" Whats wrong then?"

Pier paused before answering " ….. when I first came to Korea a year and a half ago I I was involved in an unfortunate accident, … a jeep on the trail I was riding in hit a land mine, … uh I was wounded, nerve damage has left me inupt."

(just a lil A/N this scene is put out longer than it originally is I put my own creations into it )

"Oh well I'm sorry to hear that "

"that's quite alright captain but also, … that's not the only reason as to why I wouldn't want to spend an evening with her, even if I hadn't been injured "

"Oh really why is that"

"well because captain Peirce, I can plainly see that yes you may be just friends but there's more to it, beneath both your eyes and major Houlihans when its between you two, if I may ask how close are you two really?"

"Well um … very, but not in that sense she's my best friend aside from B.J or captain Hunnicut. We have been through so much me and her, we have been here the longest and we are comfort to each other and I don't know she stirs something in me "

"Love"

"Excuse me ?"

"Love captain, you love her it is very obvious,"

"How do you know" Hawkeye asked very confused

"because while I suffered with my injury I could never get close to a woman since then so I watch couples and try and figure out if they really love each other, it's weird I know but I have to do something since I can no longer let myself fall in love, but I've studied you two the past couple hours and in only that little time was I able to see that you love her and even though she has been uh flirting with me I still see that you light fire in her, you have to watch the languages between you two the verbal and body language "

"Wait … wait what are you trying to say here?"  
"That you love her, and she may in some way love you so fight for her do anything to make her yours "

"Well yea see that's just it she doesn't love me I'm her friend and that's all I'll ever be to her "

"Listen captain fight for her do something just try it. Now I will be going " he smiled and walked out the doors to the compound and left Hawkeye to his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Here is chapter 2 as I said before I am only using scenes with Hawkeye and Margaret in them or one of them, I don't own anything I just like to play with them. R&R please I like criticism helps me write better anyways enjoooy !**

**Also I don't know the one nurses name in the o'club so I just made it janson**

UN the night and the music

Chapter 2

Margaret sprang into the O'club light on her feet when in front of her at the first table she noticed two of her nurses with the lovely pier O'Hansen, at the bar was Hawkeye watching her carefully, a little a heart broken when she makes her way to Pier**.**

"_Oh may I join you " _she asked Pier and her nurses while closing the door behind her.

"_of course major, you can take over for us" _nurse Janson turned to nurse Kellye Nakahara sitting beside her_ " we're do in post op anyway"_

"_Well good night pier it's been a pleasure talking to you " _Kellye had said

"_Yea we really hate to leave "_

The two nurses stood up and made their way out the door. Hawkeye turned on his bar stool to watch Margaret and pier.

Margaret sat down across from pier as she spoke_ "I wouldn't blame them I wouldn't want to leave here either"_

"_Excuse me major I … I'm exhausted I haven't slept since I left Tokyo uh uh so I think I better be getting back to my tent" _pier said feeling a little uneasy

"_Uh I was so looking forward to talking to you, couldn't you stay for just one drink"_

"_Uh very well, one drink. Uh ah bartender" _he motioned for him to come over to the table where he sat.

"_So you're from Sweden ugh I've always loved Hanse Christian Anderson" _she said smiling brightly as the bar tender set down some drinks _"thanks"_

"_I can't tell you how many times I've read the little mermaid and Hanse breaker _"she continued.

"_Huh actually Hanse Christian Anderson it was from Denmark "_

"_That's right" _Margaret embarrassed_ " I always get those two confused haha "_

"_oh thank god I ran into you" _Hawkeye said making his way over to them, heartbroken over how she wouldn't let up on pier, an stepping in to the conversation also to get her to lay off pier_. As he sat down beside Margaret "I need some help Stallen just died and they don't know who's going to replace him"_

"_Peirce please" Margaret said quietly to him upset over him disturbing them._

"_So I've applied for the position, for it's the best way to make peace, the way I figure it if I'm premiere of Russia Nato will return my phone calls"_

"_Peirce do you mind"_

"_so I just want to try out my campaign slogans on you I mean just what do you think of this (uh if you can't stand the cold get out of Siberia)" _Hawkeye with a little smile on his face looked to Margaret, pier laughing _"well what do you think of this one (uh ah what this country needs is a good five cents zar)" _pier continued to laugh as Margaret getting mad at Hawkeye, also hiding her laughter and the thoughts she has on him. Truth is she loved him to but didn't know how he felt so she continued on with her life doing her normal things. pier still laughing Margaret gave a half hearted giggle

"_ah well uh" _pier still smiling started to stand_ up " major Houlihan will obviously be in very amusing company so I will be guilty about leaving " _he looked at Hawkeye hoping he got the hint and started to walk away.

"_no we were just gonna" _she started, smiling a little and swallowing her pain as he walked out the door trying to hide her smile, she closed her mouth tight and turned to Hawkeye _"you crum" _she hit Hawkeye's arm he cringed a little at her behavior and of course the smack she gave him _"oh why don't you go to Siberia and freeze your mouth off"_

she started to yell some, and stood up to leave walking around the table to the door, she took one last look at Hawkeye and hurt she left slamming the door behind her, Hawkeye sighed he felt terrible his heart was now completely split in two you could see the pain on his face as he tried putting what just happened together and trying not to show he was hurt_._


End file.
